


Behind The Trigger

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mates, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop pointing that thing at me!" Willow seethed as Hansel pointed his blasted bow at her once more, "I'm a wolf, not a witch! I can't cast spells, besides you being half warlock it wouldn't do anything anyhow." Hansel finally put his crossbow down, staring as the girl's back remained to him, he snorted with a smirk. Willow smiled small to herself as she continued washing her hands, the only time a weapon had been pointed at her was by him, he was always behind the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Trigger

**_Always You_ **

 

 

 _"Again?!"_ Willow seethed once more. Gretel walked off, rolling her eyes- these were her brother's affairs; not hers.

Hansel smirked from behind his weapon, "Just making sure you don't leave." He said applying a slight pressure to the trigger.

"Leave? Why on earth would I leave you jackass?" She asked picking up an apple, her brown eyes bleeding their lovely sapphire blue.

"Beats me... _wolf_ ," he replied with a small shrug. A quiet groan of frustration left her lips as she stomped off, Hansel figured to the river. He found it entertaining as the teen threw up her arms, grumbling about; _stupid humans,_ & _how if she wanted to leave she could_. She actually could, Hansel just got a kick out of telling her she couldn't or he'd shoot her, it gave him a reason to be closer to her. But he found that every time he mentioned her wolf side, hurt flashed in her eyes.

"Stop being an ass!" Gretel said appearing besides her older brother. Before Hansel could turn to look at her, her hand connected with the back of his head.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" He asked outraged.

She glared at him, "You're a pretty shitty mate yah know that?"

He looked at her questioningly, " _What_?" Hansel questioned.

"Did I stutter? Go apologize! _Now_ ," Gretel commanded, arms crossed angrily over her chest. Hansel glared at his sister but reluctantly began to head in the direction he'd last seen Willow walking. He found the wolf girl crouching besides the waterfall, her gaze locked on the water as it rippled. Hansel tried sneaking up on her, but he stepped on a twig & Willow's head turned to the side.

"Oh... it's _you_ ," she said. Hansel was surprised, her tone wasn't annoyed or mad, it was hurt & strained. He walked over to her & sat down besides her, legs crisscrossed; crossbow at his side. "What is it you want now?" Asked Willow incredulously.

"I came to apologize," he said feeling himself becoming agitated. Willow laughed at the statement, Hansel glared at her as she continued laughing at him.

"You apologize? Don't make me laugh!" She stopped talking, "... Wait, you already did." Willow continued her laughter until she couldn't breath. She hunched over as she stood up.

"Shut up I could apologize if I wanted to!" Hansel said seriously.

"Yea okay, Gretel sent you didn't she?" She asked past her giggling. Hansel didn't respond, just kept up the stern, annoyed face. "Knew it! Pathetic." Willow felt her wolf cry out at the insult she dished out at him, she could smell the hurt barely wafted off Hansel as he stood there. His crossbow raised & pointed in her direction, finger resting on the trigger.

"Don't call me pathetic. I won't hesitate to shoot you," he growled out, blue eyes dark. Willow's wolf cringed at the sadness of her mate. Willow straightened her posture & walked over to him slowly, eyes glowing their blue color, Hansel stared at her hips momentarily at the slight swish of her walk before meeting her eyes.

"Then why are you hesitating? Someone else offends you, you kick their teeth in in a heartbeat. Why not mines?" She questioned quietly, eyes holding his gaze. Hansel couldn't respond, he was too transfixed about every little aspect of Willow.

"I... I don't know." He finally managed to mumble, blue eyes clicking to his weapon as one of Willow's hands traveled up it to his. She continued holding his eyes when they met hers again, her hand stopping to rest on his, as her other slid up his free arm to his shoulder, then to his cheek, cupping it.

"I do." She said leaning closer, her breath lightly gusted over his strong features. Willow heard the quickening of his heart rate. Hansel looked at her, eyes wide & uncertain of anything anymore. He didn't understand what this thing was between them. It was always a shifting of power; one moment him, the next her.

"Then what is it that makes me not want to shoot _you_? Why is it my heart speeds up when I see _you_? Why do I blush at the slightest compliment from _you_? Why is it _you_ make me want to become a better person? Riddle me that!" Hansel said finally close to hysterics.

"You're so dumb witch hunter, I swear," Willow said rolling her eyes. Hansel opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the soft press of lips to his, he automatically kissed back, eyes closing as he dropped his bow & wrapped his arms around the teen's waist. Hansel felt the passion, & pent up want being shown through the kiss, their teeth scraped occasionally but their tongues glided effortlessly against one another. Willow pulled away, "Understand now?"

"Yea, Gretel said something about mates," he said breathless blue eyes dark & eyes half lidded. "Just fucking kiss me." Hansel said tangling a hand in her hair & pulling her in for another heart stopping kiss, it was much more gentle, & their actual feelings were being poured into it; mostly consisting of love.

Willow smiled as he hugged her tightly to her chest, "Well then, how's about actually being my mate?" She asked kissing his neck softly, & enjoying the sweat & dirty clinging to his skin, along with his natural smell, & the faint smell of his cologne he smelled erotic.

"I'd like that." He said staring down at blue eyes, he smiled & pecked her lips. "I'd like that a lot, love." He said kissing her slightly longer. Willow blinked & smiled as she continued kissing his neck.

"I love you." She murmured into his skin, her lengthening canines just grazing the skin over his Adam's apple. Hansel picked up his crossbow & slung it over his shoulder.

"Love you too," he said back. "C'mon, we should get back to Gretel & them." Hansel said glancing at the sun as it began falling behind the mountains. Willow nodded & detached herself from Hansel's solid, warm body. Hansel laced his fingers with hers & led her back to their camp, "Hey! Leave me alone." He said as Willow toyed with his ass.

"Not my fault you have a nice ass," she said darkly as she grabbed another handful & peppered the back of his neck with kisses, then sucked on his earlobe. He swatted her away just as his sister appeared, hand on her hip as she stared unimpressed at the two.

"Fucking finally..." Gretel murmured & went to sit besides Edward at the campfire while Benjamin talked about another string of missing children not a mile West of their encampment. Hansel took a seat, & pulled Willow into his lap, arms curled around her waist; both intently listening to Ben's discovery. They kissed quickly & occasionally, fingers laced on her lap. Even as they slept their fingers remained laced, along with the slight quirk in their lips.

 

 

 

**~ The End ~**


End file.
